fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revival 'BBBOJM'
("BBBOJM" read as "Three-B-O-J-M") is a discontinued and unofficial Family Guy crossover fanfiction with Dragon Ball by DecaTilde, based on hopeless-romance45's universe. It's the sequel to Stand By Me. Plot One month after the events of Stand By Me, Vinny Griffin plans on setting up a one-month anniversary dinner date with his girlfriend, Sheridan. Before he does so, however, he reads a manga adaptation of the anime film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', in the living room. Stewie comes downstairs with Janet and Jonathan, Brian and Barbara's second litter, after having been bored of mastering all disciplines of science, and wants to find a new challenge. The twins suggest book reading to kill the boredom. Stewie decides to test out his invention that can transport anyone into the world of any book, including manga. Vinny notices and suggests they use the book he's reading. Stewie activates the device, but strangely, the four are still inside the living room. Vinny gets a phone call from New Brian, who says that the sky has turned black and that some weird aliens and a huge dragon have appeared. Vinny realizes that it's the beginning of the manga. After Stewie learns that his device was set in reverse, he realizes that the book's characters were sent into their world. Using his kinetic teleportation watch, Stewie, Vinny, Janet and Jonathan teleport to the mountains where the Eternal Dragon Shenron has granted Sorbet's wish of bringing Frieza (who was killed by a young Saiyan warrior long ago) back to life, though in pieces, to greet New Brian, who was still in search of his mate Annabelle. After Shenron explains that he can grant three wishes upon his powers being altered due to Earth's guardian being replaced (though if a wish using great power consumes two wishes), Stewie interferes with Sorbet and wishes for his dogs Brian, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus to be brought back to life and brought to his location. Because Stewie was polite, despite his wish requiring great power, Shenron grants it as well. In an instant, Brian, Barbara and the first litter are resurrected, and Stewie is overjoyed. After Shenron disappears, Sorbet tries to kill Stewie with his ring and fails due to the baby and all his canine friends teleporting back home in time. After returning home, Brian asks Stewie and Vinny what's going on, why he, Barbara and the first litter have been resurrected, and what New Brian is doing at the Griffin house. Before Stewie could explain, Barbara hugs New Brian, saying that it's good to see him again. New Brian welcomes her back to the world of the living. Vinny asks New Brian what he was doing in the mountains in the first place, and New Brian answers that he was still looking for Annabelle. Barbara, however, suddenly growls at Vinny, saying that the last time she saw him, she fought him in the front yard. Brian and the first litter stop her, with Briana saying that she doesn't want to set a bad example to their uncle. Barbara stops short, and Vinny reminds her that he's her brother-in-law. Barbara replies that she doesn't remember that. Barbara then looks at Janet and Jonathan, confused, and Brian explains that they're their second litter. Barbara denies this, saying that they died at birth. Vinny deduces that Barbara thinks she's in the erased timeline. Stewie realizes that Barbara has gotten temporal amnesia upon being wished back to life. Vinny then asks Barbara why she didn't tell him about the dog fights. Barbara suddenly realizes this in fear. Jenny asks her mother what he's talking about. Brian explains to the puppies about Barbara's past as a fighter, and how James Woods (whom he calls a jerk) made her into one. The puppies didn't want to believe it, but they find out that, since her blood runs in their veins, they're fighters, too. Barbara explains how horrible it was in the organization, and that she wouldn't be reminded about Arnie, whom Barbara then tells Brian is the bigger, more ferocious dog she told him about. Vinny understands, and says that he remembers Arnie for the monster he is, adding that he wasn't tough enough to beat him. After Barbara asks Vinny how he knew about the dog fights, Vinny answers that Sheridan told him everything, when speak of the devil, Sheridan comes home from shopping and faints upon seeing Barbara alive. Sheridan recovers a few minutes later, and turns away from Barbara, asking her why she abandoned her. Vinny explains to Barbara that Sheridan and her sisters needed her back in the ring. This worries Barbara, as she realizes that fighting Arnie took her mind off of Sheridan. Brian explains that Barbara was hurt, and he gave her a place to stay. Barbara feels guilty for abandoning Sheridan, and the first litter glares at her. Brian decides its best to move out of Quahog with Barbara and the first litter, since everyone else in Quahog thinks that they're still dead, with the exception of Glenn Quagmire, who had come out to get the mail at the time. Glenn calls Vinny out for being Brian's brother after the latter is grossed out upon learning that Brian had sex with Glenn's transgendered father. Stewie and Vinny call off a brawl Brian and Glenn are about to have, and Barbara threatens to kill Glenn if he ever told anyone about her, Brian and the first litter's being alive. Brian, Barbara and the first litter use Stewie's kinetic teleportation watch to move into Vinny's old tiny apartment in Providence, since Brian discovers that his Prius was sold to a used car dealership. However, since the first litter is still angry at Barbara for not telling them about her being a fighting dog, Brian leaves them with his human son, Dylan Flannigan, and his mother, Tracy, out of love. Meanwhile, in outer space, Frieza gets regenerated, reverting into his First Form, and, after getting an introduction from Sorbet and Tagoma, plans revenge against Son Goku and Vegeta for what they did to him. While proclaiming to train in earnest for four months to unlock his latent potential, he enlists a stowaway Arnie into the Frieza Force and nicknames him "Igochi". Category:Family Guy Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Discontinued fanfics Category:Unofficial Fanfictions